


Humour me

by Sneepy



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Birth, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneepy/pseuds/Sneepy
Summary: Cullen meets his daughter for the first time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little idea I got as I rummaged through one of my favorite Tumblr-blogs. It's not much, it's not long, but I couldn't get it out of my head.  
> Here's the "reason" for this Oneshot: https://the-emerald-halla.tumblr.com/post/152248336747/i-should-have-died-cullen-the-last-time-i-was
> 
> Have fun!

* * *

 

 

Cullen was just training the new recruits as Cole had appeared next to him. He would never get used to this and wanted to reprimand him, but the blue-eyed boy spoke before the Commander could even say a word.  
  
“Hot, white pain. She wants out, but it takes time. It hurts. She cries. She doesn’t want to be alone. I want to help, but I can’t. _You_ can.”  
  
Cullen stared at the strange boy in disbelief, not even sure what was going on for a moment, but as he heard the Inquisitor’s gut-wrenching scream echoing through Skyhold, he _knew_.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He immediately dropped his sword and ran across the courtyard, sweat still trickling down his forehead.  
  
He had to get there in time.   
  
He had to make it.  
  
The Commander took two steps at a time and rushed across the throne room, all the while clutching something inside his pocket. Heads turned and stared, but he couldn’t care less. He ignored the whispers, disregarded the chuckles at the sight of his messy hair. His only concern was to reach the Inquisitor’s quarters.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You need to push!” ordered the midwife, but the Inquisitor vigorously shook her head. She clenched her jaw while hissing.   
  
“Not until Cullen’s here! You don’t order me around, you - you - AH!”   
  
She snarled as another contraction rolled through her body.   
  
“We can’t wait for him-”  
  
“WE _CAN_ AND WE _WILL_! This baby won’t come before he’s here!”  
  
The Inquisitor tried desperately to slow her breathing, a mixture of anger, pain, and fear coursing through her as the doors suddenly flew open with a loud _BANG_.   
  
Her head jerked in the direction, only to see Cullen run up to her, his eyes soft and full of love. He wore no gloves and immediately cupped her cheeks before planting thousand little kisses across her sweaty forehead.   
  
“I’m here, my love. You are strong. You can do this.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was night until her screams had faded. The Inquisitor lay completely exhausted in her huge bed, sleeping and regaining her strength from all the pain.  
  
Next to her sat Cullen, gazing at the small bundle in his arms. He shivered. His heart pounded inside his chest as the little girl sleepily grabbed his finger, a few gurgling sounds escaping her.   
  
His tears never really dried over the last hour. He just couldn’t believe that this girl - this beautiful, wonderful, _perfect_ girl, was something he had made. It was too good to be true.  
  
He had introduced himself properly to her, even tried to adjust that curly mess on his head before speaking to her. His daughter didn’t seem to care, though.   
  
Cullen slowly reached into his pocket, never letting his little angel go.   
He pulled his coin out, now with a hole drilled through it and attached to a dark brown leather cord. He put it around her small neck with the utmost care, only to grin at his own actions.   
  
“It’s way too big. But you will grow into it, I swear.” he murmured.   
  
Something next to him moved and he could hear the sleepy chuckle of the Inquisitor.   
  
“Jewelry already, Cullen? You don’t want to spoil her, do you?”  
  
He closed his eyes, a warm smile spreading across his face.   
  
“Humour me.” 


End file.
